indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Indiana Jones (Indy1981)
The Past (3114 BC - 1890 AD) Everything happening, before the below mentioned diaries. Young Indiana Jones (1890-1922) Indy with Miss Seymour From September 15, 1891 to June 5, 1899, Helen Margaret Seymour writes everything connected to her pupil Henry Walton Jones, Senior in a diary. From December 12, 1890 to September 16, 1895, Henry was in the Royal Navy Volunteer Reserve. From May 9, 1908 to September 15, 1957, Indiana Jones writes everything connected to his life in a diary. With Henry and Abner From July 3, 1899 to June 9, 1938, Henry Walton Jones, Senior writes everything he can find connected to the Holy Grail in a diary. From May 23, 1909 to May 30, 1925, Abner Ravenwood writes everything he can find connected to the Ark of the Covenant in a diary. Indiana Jones (1922-1967) With Belloq and his Son From August, 1922 to August, 1936, René Emile Belloq writes everything he can find connected to Indiana Jones in a diary, and so does Belloq's son from September, 1936 to September, 1957. Old Indiana Jones (1967-2009) With Mutt and Lucas From October, 1957 to October, 2009, Henry Walton "Mutt Williams" Jones III writes everything he knowns connected to his dad in a diary. The Misadventures of George Lucas From August, 1973 to May, 2009, George Lucas writes everything he finds connected to the before mentioned diaries down for the Indiana Jones franchise. The Future (2009-2012) The future is uncertain, there is no fait but what George Lucas, Steven Spielberg, Harrison Ford, Frank Marshall, Kathleen Kennedy, John Williams and Ben Burtt, make for Indiana Jones and the other characters we love and love to hate. (This is also the time of my 2012 (film) Indiana Jones Parody). * My Prof. Henry Jones stories are based upon the James Bond Movies and my Mutt Williams stories are based upon the Tintin Books. My Indiana Jones stories itself are based upon my Fandom Indiana Jones Chronology, which is present in my head and is very changeble. Now, my changes to the franchise are: * Marion "Mary" Ravenwood - Willams - Jones (Born on March 23, 1909. Dies on June 12, 1991). * Prof. Henry Walton "Attila" Jones (Born on December 12, 1872. Dies on October 31, 1951). * Susan Daphne Jones - Indy's daughter (Born July 2, 1938. Dies on December 21, 2012). * Dean of Students: Marcus Brody (Born on January 18, 1873. Dies on October 21, 1952). * Henry Walton "Mutt Williams" Jones (Born July 2, 1938. Dies on December 21, 2012). * Short Round néé Wan Li (Born on February 8, 1926. Dies on December 18, 2009). * Helen Margaret Seymour (Born December 5, 1831. Dies on November 4, 1918). * Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones (Born July 1, 1899. Dies on October 26, 2011). * Remy Baudouin (Born on May 16, 1889. Dies on August 27, 1938). * Abner Ravenwood (Born May 4, 1871. Dies on October 30, 1936). * Indy's pet dog Indiana (Born July 1, 1902. Dies on April 5, 1916). * Other things, events and dates are the same or seperated in 2. Behind the Scenes The Lost Journals and Diaries of Indiana Jones, a Fan-art, Film, Remake, Fiction, Comic and Game Fan-site The Lost Journals and Diaries of Indiana Jones, a Fan-art, Film, Remake, Fiction, Comic and Game Fan-site is my site about the life of Indiana Jones and the franchise based on that life. Where I write Indiana Jones Stories in a Cinematic-parallel. The title of my site is based upon the book known as Indiana Jones' Journal, published twice; first as The Lost Diaries of Young Indiana Jones in 1994, and later as The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones in 2008. My site describes the life, times and franchise of Indiana Jones with the following adventure sagas. Starting on September 15, 1890 all the way trough December 21, 2012: The Complete Adventures of Indiana Jones (1890-2012) This section descibes my website as a whole. From Henry Walton Jones, Senior turning 18 (December 12, 1890), to George Lucas being 68 (December 21, 2012). The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones (1895-1936) This section of my site describes everything what is happening from the point Indy's parents meet until the events of Raiders of the Lost Ark. The Adventures of Indiana Jones (1936-1973) This section of my site describes everything what is happening from the events of Raiders of the Lost Ark until the creation of the Indiana Jones franchise. The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones (1973-2012) This section of my site describes everything what is related to the making of the Indiana Jones franchise, with as Exclusive Consulant our hero himself... The Adventures of Old Indiana Jones (1973-2009) This section of my site describes everything what is happening to Indy outside the Indiana Jones franchise. The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones (1899-2009) This section of my site describes important events. Like Indy's birth, Indy's wedding, Indy's death. etc. etc. etc. External Links Where to find the Backstory for my Fan-fiction: http://entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Indiana_Jones Our Wikias themself. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal:Indiana_Jones Our cousin Wikipedia. http://www.fanfiction.net/movie/Indiana_Jones Indiana Jones on Fan-fiction.net. http://www.fanfilms.net/c/indiana There cousin Fan-films.net. http://www.indianajonesfanfilm.com A Italian Fan-film Site. http://www.treasureofthetemplars.com A American Fan-film Site. http://www.secretofpandora.org Also a American Fan-film Site. http://www.indyfan.com/fanfic Indiana Jones Fan-creations from the Indy-fan. http://www.ford-jones.com/html/fanfic.htm Indiana Jones Fan-fiction on a Harrison Ford Fan-site. http://www.theraider.net (and go to Indy-fans). Indiana Jones Fan-fiction, Art and Films. http://www.indianajones.de (and go to Fan Work). German Indiana Jones Fan-fiction and Art. http://www.indycroft.com/library.html Crossover Fan-fiction with Lara Croft: The Tomb Raider. http://www.freewebs.com/yodaman11111/indianajones.htm A site for a Fan-game in the works. I have also located all Rejected Screen Titles, Unfilmed Scripts, Unreleased Books, Novels, Comics, Games and Attractions, that you can find. On my site http://fanfiction.woelmuis.nl/indy_index.htm you can read the adventure of a lifetime, keeping up with several Joneses. (Some things can be a little different on my site, than on this wiki, because of the writing proces)... Category:Indiana Jones biographies